Aislinn Potter first year
by Sami-Black
Summary: Rewrite of first story Aislinn world becomes different when magic enters her and her friends life's. Family secrets are discovered, new friends, the marauders are reborn(poor snape) , Feorge and gerd, fem!harry. A secret organization and a meddling manipulating headmaster. And ghost. Sorry not good with summaries ! Pease read


Hey I know I haven't written in the longest time but stuff and things got in the way so this is my rewrite of Aislinn Potter first years and I'm going to try to post at least once per month or more so enjoy.

* * *

**_Aislinn (Ash-lin) Dorea Evan Potter_**- Is the only child of James and Lily Potter and the Girl-Who-Lived. She Has short hair that is up to her neck it is black and messy with red highlights . She has high cheek bones and bright emerald green with hazel flecks eyes also the fame lighting shaped scar on her forehead. She kind to her friends and would do anything for them. She loves to play her music on the flute or and the violin as well as the piano. She known as the musician of the group and known as Prongs.

**_Orion Regulus Chase-Black_** - Is the only child of Sirius Orion Black and Eline Chase Black. He has blue-black hair and a mix of grey-blue eyes like his father. He would do anything for his friends but sometimes is a bit of a hothead And cold hearted at the same time. He know as the fighter of the group and bookkeeper of the group he's willing to fight for a friend and has a secret passion for books also known as Padfoot.

**_Diana Claire Granger-Jinx_**- has Blond curly hair that ends at her waist and sky blue eyes. She is daughter of Julia and Matt Jinx also adopted daughter of Jean and John Granger and adopted sister of Hermione Granger . She the artist of the group and sometimes acts like an airhead to fool people she is also known as Miki.

**_Adian Fabian Renn-Williams-Prewett_**- Has orange Red messy hair up to his chin and covers his forehead he has hazel brown eyes. Adian is the son of Fabian Prewett and Nina Renn Prewett. He was adopted by a couple named Jim and Sara Williams when his parents died. He's known as the inventor of the group and is known as Renn.

* * *

Our story begins on February the 12th of 1981 in which Fabian and Gideon Prewett died saving 20 muggle-born students from 5 death eaters leaving their family heartbroken, next Fabian's wife Nina Renn-Prewett died getting their son to safety from a death eater attack on February the 20th. Molly Weasly was giving given their child to take care of however she had already 7 children of her own so she was forced to give the child away to a young muggle couple who lived close but could never have children due to the wife's tragic accident.

Later on March 17th of 1981 two death eaters had been found giving information to an unknown group and the Order of the Phoenix. They killed by Bellatrix Lestrange for their disloyalty and their child to be killed with them,however the child was never found. The child was put in an orphanage where she was adopted by Jean and John Granger and became Diana Claire Granger-Jinx.

Now on October the 31 of 1981, James and Lily Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort but when he tried to kill their daughter his curse was shot back to him and killed his body, his soul left weaken by the death of his body. The child was left unharmed except for a lighting shaped scar on her forehead. On November the first the child was left with her Aunt and her family by morning she locked away in cupboard left crying for her dead mother and father.

On November 1st of 1981 Eline Black was killed by Peter Pettigrew while her husband was away seeing what was wrong with the wards at James and Lily house. Then Sirius Black starts to track the secret keeper Peter, only to find him at his home with the body of his dead bleeding wife on the living room floor while was Peter standing over her body. Peter then Apparates away with Sirius blinded with rage and hate goes after him only to land on a street with muggles all around. Where Peter screams how Sirius killed Eline and betrayed Lily and James to Lord Voldemort and strikes a curse which unfortunately lands on a gas pipe which explodes the area killing 13th muggles while he cuts his finger and turns into a rat and flees. Sirius left standing in shock until the aurors come and take him while he's laughing crazy saying it my fault,all it my fault over and over. Now Sirius and Eline son was taken to his mother younger half-brother to live with,Ben Chase.

* * *

**Three years later**

"Now girl listen here your filthy freaky name is Aislinn Dorea Potter understand girl, you will respond to that that name while your here got it GIRL" Petunia said with a face of disgusted look on her face as she spoke to the little girl no who was more than 4 years.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" said the little girl who had two long pigtails that reached her back, a second hand blue dress and a old backpack. "Good you better not get in trouble or there will be consequences got it girl" Petunia said .  
"Yes Aunt Petunia" Aislinn said with fearful eyes.  
"Good now go" Petunia said as she left to go to her son classroom.

The little girl now named Aislinn Potter walked to empty table that had only four chairs. Sooner or later a little boy with blue-black hair up to his neck and cover his forehead with grey-blue eyes and was about her age walked up to the table and sat in front of her.  
"Ello my name Orion Regulus Black, nice to meet you" said the the boy cheerfully.  
"Ello my name is G-Aislinn Dorea Potter, it nice to meet you too" she replied back carefully.  
Around the same time another little girl in a pink dress and blond curly hair walked up to the table and sat next to the girl. She put her stuff down and said her name "Hello my name Is Diana Claire Granger nice to see you who are you people by the way" .  
" My name is Orion Regulus Black and this is Aislinn Dorea Potter" Orion said to Diana.  
The kids started talking for about 3 minutes until another little boy came up to them and sat next to Orion and in front of Diana.  
"Hey my names Adian Williams" said the orangey-red haired boy.  
"Hi my names Diana this is Aislinn and that is Orion" said Diana.  
Soon the teacher came up and start to take roll call and introduce herself.  
"Hello children my name is , I'll be your teacher this year" said a woman who looked about 18 with blond hair up to her back and bright forest green eyes that changed into toxic green, she had a green skirt with a blue vest and a white shirt.  
"I hope you enjoy this class and make friends" she started going into what they were going to do this year.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the mistakes I make I will try to update at least one per month


End file.
